No Such Thing as Friends
by panicked13dusk
Summary: A new student arrives from a wartorn country, meeting the Naruto gang in an unusual way. Full of attitude and comebacks from nowhere, all that can be identified is that this kid is not one to be messed with. Random pairings Very violent and cheesy, not


No Such Thing as Friends

Chapter 1: Life as a Kid

Summary: A new student arrives from a war-torn country, meeting the Naruto gang in an unusual way. Full of attitude and comebacks from nowhere, all that can be identified is that this kid is not one to be messed with. Random pairings ) Very violent and cheesy, not the best story for Full Metal Alchemist Fans, alchemy just pops in randomly.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Disclaimer: I don't own any Naruto or Full Metal Alchemist characters or properties. I hope you like the pictures, if you can see them. I don't own any songs that appear in the story, ok? Example: Simple Plan's Welcome to my Life.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The actual story:

_Dear Ms. Tomiko,_

_I hope you enjoy your stay here in Konoha, and good luck at Konoha High, your high school. Your uniform is on the bed in your room, ask Lynn for help._

_Always at your service,_

_Jess_

"Hmph…well then…this is great. Jess left a note, didn't say where he was, enrolled me in a high school, wait. A high school, I'm only twelve. Hmm…well then, I guess I'll ask for Lynn." A girl with dark navy eyes and blonde bangs and blue hair surveyed the mansion, looking for her maid Lynn.

"Ms. Tomiko, you're home! How was the trip?" Tomiko turned and gave her thumbs up.

"The trip was fine, how have you've been Lynn?" The maid smiled responding with a yes and a smile. "Great, Lynn, I'll look for the uniform now, is that alright?" The maid nodded, dismissing her from the kitchen so that she could cook. Tomiko ran up the stairs looking for her room. A cartoon sweat-drop appeared on her head. "Great…I've been away from home for so long that I can't remember which one is my room." She sighed, and started to check each and every room, meanwhile Lynn was cooking dinner, and just remembered something very important she forgot to tell Tomiko.

"Oh dear, I've forgotten to tell her that there's a-" Lynn started to shout, which was difficult with her frail voice.

"Lynn, why is there a motorbike here?" A teenaged-male voice echoed throughout the mansion.

"Lynn, you never said there was somebody coming, did you?" Tomiko called downstairs from her room after a long search for it. She came downstairs in her uniform frowning that it was a skirt and dress shirt with a tie and jacket. Their eyes connected, and the voice frowned.

"Who is that?" They both stared at each other.

Tomiko's Point of View

_Wow, this is the first time Lynn hasn't told me about a visitor. Man, he's actually hot, maybe hotter than Miguel, wait, since when did I care about Miguel? Wow, wait until Loraena sees this guy._

Voice's Point of View

_Who is this person; does the motorbike belong to her? Wow, look at that figure, whoa, wait…Sasuke don't look at her, you'll ruin your reputation. But still, if Naruto sees her, I'll be cleaning another nosebleed again._

Normal

"Lynn, who is that, you've always told me about visitors coming." They both said, and stared at each other again.

"Tomiko, this is Sasuke Uchiha, Sasuke, this is Tomiko Mazune. Tomiko is from a war-torn country, and was born here. Sasuke is from the great Uchiha clan, and his family is a little distressed, so he comes here every now and then whenever things are stressful at home." Lynn said; the two still glaring at each other.

"Err…great…I'm going to go upstairs and play a videogame, ok?" Tomiko said, climbing back upstairs. Lynn nodded and gestured Sasuke to follow her. She opened the door to her room and started up her game station. "Oh shoot, I still have to change, argh…I hate this uniform." She forgot to close the door, assuming that Sasuke had gone home. Boy was she wrong…She took off her skirt and pulled on her pants, but just as Sasuke was walking by the door, she took off her shirt, and Sasuke _accidentally_ opened the door. She turned around, and screamed a scream that seemed as though it broke the sound barrier. "What are you doing here?" She asked, slamming the door shut, and quickly putting on her shirt. She reopened it seeing a very red Sasuke. "Well, are you going to answer or not?"

"Your maid told me to follow you." He hissed cursing the old maid for this encounter.

"Lynn, no, she would never do that." She replied curtly.

"Well she did, now your game is about to start, if you didn't notice." He changed the subject, hoping to remember, I mean _not remember_, this experience. )

"Tch, I noticed, just was too lazy to turn it off. Do you want to play?" She asked turning around to sit.

"What game is it?" He asked closing the door.

"War Dragons Part Two: The Fantasy Gate to the Real World. Why'd you close the door?" Sasuke turned around and sat down.

"Lynn is cooking, good game. Haven't gotten to the good part yet, have you?" He asked and explained taking in every detail of her figure. He mentally slapped himself._ 'Quit looking at her, reputation Sasuke! Reputation, remember that!'_

"Tch, I'm done the game, just wanted to get the secret ending." She responded, loading up game 2.

"You mean the part where Edward revives Dane with his special ability?" Sasuke asked, looking at the bottom of the bar stating that she was at Headquarters with Sara. She nodded, and it loaded fully.

"Yeah, I'm about to go to war with Lord Derrick, second time." She replied informing him of where she was.

"Here, I know a shortcut to where you don't need to fight Lord Derrick, pass the controller and I'll show you. You have to recruit Victoria to recruit Eloise, who allows you to summon the Doom Dragon." He received the controller and explored the game. They switched between pieces, and then decided to start a fresh game together after a few minutes of struggling to retrieve the ending. They continued the new game for almost 2 hours until a young man came to call them down for dinner.

"Lynn says for you to-" His bored face lit up at the sight of the game. "Do you know how to pause the game, and they both shook their heads, but still focused on the game. "Well then, just press the start button; it won't waste any of your time." They both did so at the same time, and looked at the young man.

"Hello Jess, how are you?" Sasuke asked, but Tomiko was more direct.

"Don't you mean, where've you been?" Tomiko teased, and Sasuke blushed because that's what he meant. The man named Jess just chuckled, and motioned for them to come downstairs. After dinner, they ran back upstairs to finish their game. For 4 more hours, they continued, losing track of time. (Not me, I'm keeping track! XD)

"Sasuke, are you going to stay over? Its 11:00 pm, I think you'll want to." Lynn called upstairs.

"Wow, eleven already, I'm not sleepy yet. I would usually fall asleep at 10:00." Tomiko thought aloud, "Sasuke; is your name isn't it?" He nodded. "Do you want to sleep over?" Inside he was blushing like mad, but on the outside, he nodded coolly. "Okay, uh…do you have a uniform of some kind here; so you can change tomorrow?" He nodded and put his focus back on the game.

"Tomiko, Sasuke, go to sleep." Jess shouted upstairs, but they muted the game and started it again. They didn't hear him sneak up on them, and he hooked up another controller and pressed auto-save. "Tomiko, Sasuke…"He sighed, "Unfortunately, the bed that Tomiko slept in before has been broken due to the weight of Arctic and Shane, her dogs, and we haven't had a chance to order another one, you two will have to sleep together." The news shattered their glass. _KASHATTER! )_

"What do you mean? Arctic and Shane are still at the Harunos', aren't they?" Tomiko asked.

"The Harunos' have another daughter, and they're afraid that their youngest daughter might be allergic. The Harunos want their daughter to not be allergic, so they're keeping their daughter away from any dogs so she might have a chance to be allergy free. Sakura went through the same process." She nodded in understanding; a frown could easily be seen on her face.

"Okay…sure…?" Tomiko agreed, so that way she could somehow look for her sleeping bag.

"What the…you're going to-" Sasuke asked in disbelief after Jess left.

Tomiko scoffed and took off to search for her sleeping bag. "Tch, yeah right, as if I would sleep in the same bed as you, I'd rather sleep on the floor, but before I say that, I'm going to look for my sleeping bag. Care to help me look for it?" She asked taking off into the extremely LARGE walk-in closet.

"Sure, nothing better to do." Sasuke replied and went in after her. Jess returned to see if they fell asleep yet, and all he saw were two bunches on top of the bed, not realizing that they were two pillows at the top. He assumed that they went to sleep, and saw the walk-in closet door open.

"That's strange, Tomiko and Sasuke know better than to leave the door open. I'll close it for them." And he did so, with Tomiko and Sasuke inside.

"Agh…crap, why the hell did Jess close the damn door, he knows I know better than to leave the door open. I usually do so with a good reason. And looking for a sleeping bag is a very good reason." Tomiko cursed after hearing the door shut and locked. "Sasuke, turn on the light, will you?"

"Where is it, first of all?" He rolled his eyes in the shadows.

"Tch, never mind, I got it." With that, she turned on the light, and Sasuke gazed upon her EXTREMELY LARGE WALK-IN CLOSET )

"Holy crap, what the hell is this?" He asked.

"Tch, it's a walk-in closet dumb ass. Well, looks like I have to go to one of the other rooms, but wait…Jess locked it. There are only three ways to solve this. And I'm definitely NOT choosing way number 1: scream like a bitchy bastard. I prefer numbers two and three." Sasuke looked at Tomiko like she was crazy.

"What are numbers two and three?" He sarcastically asked, even though he DEFINITELY DID NOT KNOW WHAT THEY WERE. He didn't know it, but…he definitely won't like number two.

"Do you really want to know?" Tomiko sweetly asked; Sasuke's response was a nod. She laughed a quiet laugh. "Sure about that, do you really, REALLY want to know?" He furiously said yes. "Well…number 2: to kill the guy or girl who is so unfortunate enough to be in the same place as me." Sasuke stared at her in serious disbelief, _'great, I'm stuck in the same place as a kid with murder on her mind. What in hell's name did I do to deserve this?'_

"Okay…what's way number three? Does it involve killing a poor spectator?" He cynically asked. She shook her head and turned to the door. "What are you doing?" He curiously asked, closing in on Tomiko and the door.

"Move back." Was all that Tomiko said, and she stepped back to wham her foot into the…

"WHY THE HELL DID YOU KICK THE DOOR DOWN?" He shouted in incredulity.

"Shut up! Would you have rather have had your neck hacked off?" She simply asked and went to her _other_ closet, the one that wasn't so big. Sasuke sheepishly shook his head and followed. "Ah-ha, found my sleeping bag!" Tomiko cheered quietly, but triumphantly.

"Great, can we get to sleep now?" Sasuke asked, and Tomiko nodded, setting up her sleeping bag, and going into the bathroom. "Now where are you going?" Tomiko turned around to look at him incredulously.

"Where else can I go? I'm going to the bathroom to change." She replied simply with a tiny hint of implausible in her voice.

"Oh, do you want me to go to sleep, or wait?" Sasuke called after her.

"Go ahead and sleep, gives me some ease to know you're asleep and not looking." She scoffed, and closed the door.

"Tch, don't be so self-centered. There are loads of people that are prettier than you." He scoffed and closed his eyes. "Wait, do you want to sleep on the bed or on the floor?" He reopened his eyes.

"Agh, go to sleep already. I'll sleep on the floor; I'm already use to it." Tomiko called from the bathroom, and Sasuke re-closed his eyes. Soon after Sasuke fell asleep, Tomiko finished changing and opened the door to the bathroom. She tripped over her sleeping bag, and pain struck throughout all of her limbs. "Ow…" She inaudibly whispered painfully.

"What's wrong?" A voice asked in the darkness.

"I thought you were asleep?" Tomiko irritably asked.

"I was; until I heard a loud thud." The voice replied.

"I tripped that's all, and that thud was not loud, unless you were a bat with sonic hearing. Get to sleep." Tomiko collapsed on her sleeping bed, falling asleep immediately. _'I wonder what the story is behind that Sasuke person,' _were her last words before drifting off to Dreamland.

Next Morning

"Hey, Tomiko isn't it? Wake-up, Jess is coming to check up on us soon." Sasuke called her and opened the curtains and blinds in their room. He stared at her sleeping form, _'Holy crap, she sleeps like Naruto!'_

"5 more minutes…please?" Sasuke sighed and kicked her over so she was on her stomach. "Agh…don't kick me…my side hurts already." Tomiko pleaded.

"Damn it, wake up already bitch." He rose his hand to slap her awake, but something caught his eye._ 'What's that, it's like a scar of some kind.'_ Sasuke, being a guy, not worrying much of what the consequences were, lifted up Tomiko's shirt. _'Holy crap, where the hell could a kid like her get a scar like that, it's huge?'_ Sasuke was too busy looking at Tomiko's scar didn't notice that she was slowly waking up.

"Huh, you haven't hit me yet?" She said sleepily, and rolled over **on top of Sasuke's hand**, and her hand** hit Sasuke in the face, leaving a BIG RED MARK ON HIS FACE.** "WHAT THE FUCKING HELL ARE YOU DOING, WITH YOUR HAND UP MY SHIRT?" She screamed, just as Jess walked in.  
"Okay then…I guess you woke up, Lady Tomiko." He chuckled, and then walked away leaving the two to solve their own problem.

"WELL, YOU NEVER ANSWERED MY DAMN QUESTION!" She stormed off, but not before smacking Sasuke in the face again, and kicking him in the abdomen, and kneeing him in the place where…yea…you know…where guys are scared of getting kicked in…

"Holy crap…" Sasuke groaned and keeled over onto Tomiko's sleeping bag. "How can a girl obsessed with videogames possibly kick that hard? But then again…she did kick the closet door down."

"You're weak. Weaker than Miguel is, that's for sure." Tomiko emerged after storming off into the bathroom, and helped him up.

"Who's this Miguel person?" Sasuke asked inquisitively, but she dismissed the issue.

"Don't worry about it, I'll tell you when I feel like it." She replied, and pushed him down on the bed and ran out the door.

"Hey, get back here!" He called, and followed suit, running down the stairs.

"Nuh-uh, no way am I obeying your orders!" She jumped on the railing and slid down on it with perfect balance, very un-lady like, as you could say, and jumped off. Sasuke didn't do so, as it wasn't his house, but gave up going down the stairs and just jumped over the railing, landing right in front of Tomiko.

"Heh…you have to now!" He grabbed her arm and pinched her cheek in a way that pulled her face up, and really hurt, but then again, all cheek-pinching is painful, that's why people do it. "Now tell me, who is this Miguel person?" An evilly dark look could be seen glazing over his face, thunder was booming behind him.

"I'm not telling; it's for me to know, and for you to suffer finding out." She said and slapped him again; no she didn't slap him. Because if she did he wouldn't have gotten a bloody nose unless she calculated all of the damage properly and could aim for the right spot in 2 seconds. That's impossible; no normal human could have their mind work that fast. No, she didn't slap him, she punched him, it was the easiest way of getting other people hurt, and that's laying it thin. "Heh…don't ever pinch me, especially on my cheek. I don't need to have another Miguel around." He growled, and she laughed. "It is SO MUCH fun watching you suffer like this. You don't have a single clue who I'm talking about, yet I'm comparing you to him every other minute. You are so much like Miguel!" She laughed and looked at his face in a solemn, sarcastic, and sympathetic way.

"Argh…damn it! Tell me who this Miguel is!" He growled, and the sun shone through the window, brightening all of the blood on his face.

"Aw…is little Sasuke sad because he got beat up by a girl who refused to tell him what he wanted to know?" She teased, and Sasuke got madder by the minute. He growled, making her laugh even more. She checked her watch and asked him what time they were supposed to be at school.

"9:25, well quit laughing and tell me, hey-" Tomiko started to drag him towards the bathroom and locked it. "Why the hell did you lock it?" He demanded.

"I'm not going to answer to that either." She positioned herself at the door in a way that she could hear what was happening, and frowned. "Damn, I can't hear, time to resort to the oldest trick in the book." She took a paper cup out of the cupboard and placed it against the door, and her ear against the closed end. "Good, Lynn hasn't woken up, that sound-proofed door I set up for her really comes in handy. Okay, let's fix you up."

"What the hell do you mean?" Sasuke commanded again to her back as Tomiko turned on the tap and took out a new cloth and wetted it. She walked over and dabbed it against his face.

"I don't want Lynn to think that I've gotten into another fight again." She whispered, and wiped off all the blood. She opened a secret door to the kitchen. She returned with a bag with ice in it. "Here, put it on your neck and tilt your head down. Come over to the sink, and let the blood run." She instructed, and he stared at her, seeking for pity, but she pointed at the sink.

"Damn, if you dare tell anybody at school that-" He started, but she placed her wet hand over his mouth.

"Shut up already, what gives you any damn idea I would tell anybody about this? From your attitude and the way you dress, you're probably one of the most popular boys at school, am I right?" She sneered. "I have a reputation to keep back at my old school too, you know. That principal could tell Miguel anything she wanted if I misbehave. She didn't want, I quote; hmm…what did she say? Oh that's right, I quote: 'I don't want a bitchy city girl coming to our precious Konoha and destroying all of the innocence in the village. Who's to say that the boys might turn their point?' I unquote, Tch…what gave her the idea that I would do anything mischievous? It's a new school; I'll cause trouble next year if I stay." She looked to Sasuke to find him growling after the blood had stopped running out of his nose. She gave him the cloth after she rinsed it. He cleansed off the remaining blood and glared at Tomiko.

"Who is this Miguel person?" He walked towards her and grabbed both of her shoulders. "Tell me…" She refused and raised her hand in a way that threatened: If you don't let go, I'll give you something more than just a bloody nose. He let go, but very reluctantly.

"I'll tell you when it's time, if I tell you now, what's stopping you from blackmailing me?" She said serenely. She walked to the door and unlocked it. "Come on, Lynn probably woke up by now, let's get to school. Sorry I couldn't get rid of the red marks on your face." She strolled out the door with Sasuke not far behind. He just shrugged and got his keys to his car from the counter that Tomiko found her note.

"Hey, do you want a ride?" He asked, and pulled her back. "Or do you plan on riding a motorbike with a skirt?" She had forgotten that she was wearing a skirt.

"Sure, if you don't mind." Sasuke laughed at her misery, and secretly wished that he had a camera to capture her priceless face, from what Jess had told him before Tomiko woke up, she had always been a loner, never with people, and always felt as though her life would only be complete when she was dead.

"Nah, I don't, climb in." She stepped up to his car, a Mercedes Benz…something…she was too lazy to find out the model.

"Hey, can I drive?" She asked, and Sasuke scoffed.

"You, I don't think so. I'm not letting you drive my Mercedes, no way. I bought this with my own money, not my dad's." He said, and dragged her into his car.

"Hmph…it's not as though I would crash it…" She complained under her breath._ 'Tch, I raced in the Indy 500 before, who says I can't drive carefully?' _She screamed in her head.

"How do I know you wouldn't crash it?" He sneered, his face glazing over with obscurity again.

"If I can drive my motorbike, I think I can drive a car." She argued, and he scoffed, but stopped.

"Wait, that motorbike's yours?" It was Tomiko's turn to scoff.

"No, it's not, it belongs to Lynn's." She sarcastically said. "Of course it belongs to me, bastard."He pulled her seatbelt over and locked it into place.

"Don't you know how to put a seatbelt on? I don't want to have my licence taken away; you got that, so whenever you're with me, the seatbelt is on. Alright, hey you're not listening. Fine, I'll tell you later."

Tomiko's Point of View

_If what Lynn says is true, then it should've made a lot of sense that it belongs to me. Lynn doesn't drive, period, she loves to walk. Jess always takes his convertible, and it's never at home, so of course the bike belongs to me. Man what a bastardly idiotic dumb ass that Sasuke is. Oh my fucking god, I can't believe I ever thought that the guy was hot! Wait, I thought this guy was hot? Since when was I interested in guys? No, I didn't think that this guy was hot; I thought that Loraena would think that this guy was hot. Yeah, that's how it works. I'm not interested in guys, Loraena is, so all that I do is find really cute guys, wait, this guy isn't cute. Agh, I'm confusing myself the more I think about it. Stop thinking…and figure out how you're going to get through school without getting killed._

Sasuke's Point of View

_Well obviously that bitch doesn't know who she's talking to. Hmph…I'm not so sure Naruto would like her, maybe Neji, because she's such a bitch. Hmph…she's not even paying attention to anything…I wonder what kind of music she really hates, that way I can bother her like hell._

Normal

"Bastard, watch where you're going!" Sasuke wasn't paying attention to the road, he was lost in his own thoughts, and Tomiko was forced to take the wheel.

"Huh, what's happening; hey I thought I said you weren't allowed to drive!" Sasuke shouted, because Tomiko was now on his lap.

"You almost crashed! If I hadn't taken the wheel, we wouldn't have a car to be fighting over or any life to use to fight!" She bickered as she pulled into a school's parking lot.

"Tch…I'm not that reckless." He scoffed and unlocked the seatbelt. He lifted her up, took out the key, and climbed out of the car. "Come on, you still have to get your schedule don't you?"

"You mean this is the school?" She asked but Sasuke just raised an eyebrow as a response.

"Yeah…you mean you pulled into a random school parking lot?" He rose, which was really funny because Tomiko's face was just priceless.

"Yes, what other thing could I do with you lost in La-La Land and not paying any attention to the road?" She scowled, but Sasuke just hauled her into the school.

"Heh…come on, I'll introduce you to the new principal, the one that doesn't call students bitchy." He jeered as they approached the principal's office. He turned the doorknob and waited for Tomiko's reaction. She just tapped her foot impatiently.

"Are you going to open it?" She rolled her eyes, and tapped her foot twice the speed she was doing so earlier.

"Tch…just wait already…" He muttered and opened the door but was knocked down by a blonde boy.

"Sasuke, hey, where've you been?" He bent down and asked, "Who's the cute girl? Do you think you could hook me up with her? Eh, do you, do you? What happened to your face? Did you get into another fight again?" The blonde bothered the raven-haired boy over and over again.

"I have ears you know." Darkness glazed over Tomiko's face and thunder clouds thundered over her head.

"Naruto…I'd run right about now." Sasuke rolled his arms, using his legs to push Naruto over his leg and kicked his ass so that he would move. "She's very violent, more than Sakura and Ino when they're fighting, if possible."

"Hello Sasuke, I see you've brought the student. Tomiko come into my office and we'll get your schedule and then we'll have someone tour you around." The principal acknowledged their efforts. "Tomiko, just to let you know, you can leave your violence to gym, it'll be easier for you to hit somebody without getting in trouble." She snickered. "I'm Headmistress Tsunade, and I am nothing like that other principal who didn't want you to come here." Tomiko nodded. "I think we'll get along fine, don't you?" Tomiko nodded vigorously, and Tsunade smiled. "Okay, here's your schedule, and here's a map in case we can't find anyone, alright?" Tomiko nodded, and smiled.

Tsunade's Point of View

_Great, we have another violent student. Oh well, she seems sweet enough, perhaps she can loosen Itachi up a bit, so he won't be so strict with his brother._

Tomiko's Point of View

_Awesome, I don't have a bitchy principal! I wonder if I can start pranks soon, I miss pranking so much. Heh…I have a violent principal, maybe this school year I won't get into as much trouble, or maybe I'll just get into more…I'll ask Sasuke and maybe Naruto._

Normal

"Okay, I'll introduce you to your first class, alright? I understand that you're from a senior elementary school, correct? Your classes vary from different schedules, but I took the liberty of setting up your classes in the same frames as Sasuke's. So if you have any questions, you should be able to find him and ask. Also, your locker is right beside him, so at the beginning of school ask him for your classes' locations and he should be able to point them out for you." Tomiko nodded as Tsunade blabbered on and on about her classes.

Tomiko's Point of View

_Heh…she doesn't know I have the Sharingan! I will so cause so much trouble…Heh-Heh-Heh…I wonder who I'll prank first…all I need to do is use Sharingan and then I don't need to ask Sasuke anything. Heh…Kekkei Genkai so rules._

Normal

"Oh, and I forgot to tell you, Kekkei Genkai are deactivated as soon as you enter the school. There's a barrier so you can't use them." _KASHATTER!_

"What, no Kekkei Genkai is allowed?" Tomiko scowled, _'oh well, I have other means of setting up my pranks.'_ Tsunade nodded and smirked.

"Can't have any cheating on tests now can we?" She smiled and opened the door. Tomiko stepped out. _'Tch…I have my ways of deactivating barriers.'_

"Alright…Hey Sasuke, may I see your schedule?" She threw the map into the recycling bin. _'I don't need a damn map to get around. It's more fun getting to classes late.'_ Sasuke pulled out his schedule and handed it to her, and Tomiko raised her eyebrow. "Huh, this can't be right…I know she said we had the same frames, but she didn't say we had the same classes." Sasuke grabbed back his schedule and hers. He glanced at them and furrowed his eyebrows. _'Damn that Tsunade…She's setting us up.'_

"Agh…just follow me throughout our classes." He tossed her schedule back to her and just said, "Hope you have shorts and a t-shirt. We have gym today."

"Great…yeah I have my gym clothes." She scowled, but broke it as soon as Tsunade placed her hands on her shoulder.

"We'll make a stop to your locker, so you can get all of your stuff. I'll show you your gym locker so you can drop off your gym clothes." Tsunade told her and they went off into their little trips. After doing all of that, Tsunade introduced her to her first class, Science. She opened the door to the lab, and there was an explosion.

"I so know that was supposed to happen…" A voice sarcastically remarked. "Ino…you were supposed to close off the oxygen flask first before adding the match."

"I KNOW THAT SAKURA!QUIT RUBBING IT IN!" A shrill voice answered. Tsunade cleared her voice.

"Ahem…well, I hope you enjoyed the explosion. You have a new student today, so you won't have to clean up." Tsunade remarked with her eyes closed. An evil glint in her eyes could be seen, and if it could've been a weapon, it would've killed thousands of people.

"I apologize, Headmistress Tsunade. I'll do my best to clean up the mess." A lazy looking teacher stated with a smile.

"Um…I know a quick way of cleaning a mess up without getting dirty." Tomiko stated with a smile with one of her hands on her head and the other behind her back.

"Well we would really appreciate it if you showed it to us, Ms…" The teacher stated with a smile. _'I wonder…could her way be the way I think it is?'_

"Well Tomiko, I think you'll do fine in this class. I have to head back and make a phone call to one of the students' parents." Tsunade walked away leaving Tomiko with a lab full of grey dust from an experiment gone wrong.

"Okay…uh…could you please move all of the desks away from the centre, and I need some chalk." The teacher's eyes widened. _'Well, I guess we've found another alchemist. Well done Kakashi, I knew staying here would be beneficial.'_

"CHALK, WE ALREADY HAVE A MESS! WE DON'T NEED A BRAT MESSING UP OUR LAB ANYMORE!" The one called Ino shrieked.

"Well, I guess you said that a little too late. Obviously from what I saw before the explosion the lab was already filled with slime, right where you were sitting." Tomiko said coolly, and boys whistled at her awesome comeback. Ino maddened at the thought and glared at all the boys whistling and they automatically stopped. Someone handed her the chalk, and the others pushed the desks away from the centre. Tomiko sketched a circle with different markings; and performed seals which deactivated the barrier preventing any use of Kekkei Genkai.

"A Transmutation Circle, so I was right. We do have another alchemist." Kakashi muttered underneath his breath. The girl named Sakura looked towards her sensei.

"An alchemist, Kakashi-sensei, isn't that a-" She started, but was interrupted by Sasuke.

"A scientist specializing in alchemy, an art that can take the lives through equivalent exchange; in alchemy, you have to give something in order to get something. For example, to create a bar of gold, you have to first give something of equal value, such as a brick of lead that is the same size, shape, and weight." He explained, and all the girls stared from Sasuke, fainting from his diverse knowledge, but only after growling at Tomiko.

"That's right, Sasuke. Alchemy is usually performed by older scientists in their 40's. If Tsunade was telling the truth, she's younger than the Full Metal Alchemist himself. Tomiko is only 12 years old; her marks far exceeded the curriculum for a 7th grader, therefore rising to 10th grade. Students aren't even supposed to know about alchemy until gr. 12, but being a Mazune…I wouldn't be surprised. Sakura, go to the computer, and go to http/ First type in Mazune in the clan textbox, and then Tomiko Ryzune in first name box, and then read the profile." Kakashi ordered, and Sakura went right to it.

While Sakura was following Kakashi's orders, Tomiko was activating her Sharingan.She looked around the lab, and focused everything on her transmutation circle, and before you knew it, the lab was back to normal, except for the lump of slime on Ino's desk. "Well, I've done the best I can." She turned to look at Sasuke. "What do you think, Sasuke?" He gave her the thumbs up._ 'How is that possible, how can she have the Sharingan? She's not an Uchiha. And alchemy doesn't work that way, can she combine her Kekkei Genkai with alchemy? Is that even possible?'_

"Great…I've got a question though." He asked.

"What is it?" She stared at him questioningly.

"How is it-" He was interrupted by Tomiko.

"Wait; let me activate the barrier first." She returned her eyes back to normal. Then she performed seals activating the barrier again. The Headmistress barged into the class.

"Who deactivated the barrier!" She shouted.

"The new kid did." Ino smirked.

"Tomiko…why and how did you deactivate the barrier…" Tsunade snarled.

"To clean up the mess;" Tomiko said simply. "And I have a Kekkei Genkai that allows me to deactivate ALL barriers. It was really simple, I just needed to locate the source, which was the office, then figure out what kind of barrier it was. After that, all I needed to do was apply a simple modus operandi to deactivate the barrier, just needed to fiddle with a couple of web lines, and the barrier was broken. To reactivate it, just fix the web lines, and everything's good." She then explained complicatedly.

"You mean…" Tsunade blinked in astonishment.

"Yup, Himarinai, the barrier deactivation technique;" She smiled and teetered between her toes and heel. "Mastered at 6 years of age, I did." She proudly stated, just as her cell phone went off.

Do you ever feel like breaking down?  
Do you ever feel out of place?  
Like somehow you just don't belong  
and no one understands you

"Just ignore it, Tomiko…ignore the phone." Her hand twitched to pick up the phone.

Do you ever wanna run away?  
Do you lock yourself in your room?  
With the radio on turned up so loud  
and no one hears you screaming

"Ignore it…it's just probably Miguel…" Her hand twitched even more.

No you don't know what it's like  
When nothing feels alright  
You don't know what it's like  
To be like me...

To be hurt, to feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like  
Welcome to my life

"Why don't you just pick it up, Tomiko?" Sasuke asked her, and she sat down and started to bang her head.

Do you wanna be somebody else?  
Are you sick of feeling so left out?  
Are you desperate to find something more  
before your life is over?

"Just pick it up!" Sasuke walked towards her and got ready to pick her phone up.

Are you stuck inside a world you hate?  
Are you sick of everyone around?  
With the big fake smiles and stupid lies  
while deep inside your bleeding

"No way, it's Miguel! He'll want to use the projector on my phone; he knows how to hack in!" She shrieked.

No you don't know what it's like  
When nothing feels alright  
You don't know what it's like  
To be like me...

To be hurt, to feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like  
Welcome to my life

Sasuke grabbed the phone and flipped it up. "NO, DON'T ANSWER IT!" Tomiko shrieked.

"I don't get it! Why not, it's just a phone call!" He asked incredulously. Tomiko ran to grab the phone back.

No one ever lied straight to your face  
No one ever stabbed you in the back  
You might think I'm happy  
But I'm not gonna be ok  
Everybody always gave you what you wanted  
You never had to work  
It was always there  
You don't know what it's like  
What it's like

"If you answer it, he won't shut up!" Tomiko proclaimed, and she flipped it closed.

To be hurt, to feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like

"If you don't pick up, that song will play over and over again!" He shot back. He grabbed her phone back while everyone just stared at the two arguing. He flipped it open.

To be hurt, to feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like  
Welcome to my life  
Welcome to my life  
Welcome to my life

At the end of the song, he pressed the answer button and said in a deep voice. "Hello?" Tomiko weakened at the knees and fell as the girls around him fainted as he spoke.

"Bastard, you don't know what you just did." She muttered under her breath. An excited male voice on the other end started to talk non-stop.

"Hey Itachi, did Tomiko give you her phone? Is Sasuke there too? Hey put Tomiko on the phone, I need to tell her something!" The voice babbled. Tomiko banged her head on the table. _'No…this can't be happening…'_

"It's for you, Tomiko." Sasuke handed her the phone with a smirk on his face but not without confusion. She grabbed it, and stuck her tongue out at him.

"Bastard; bastard is the only word that can describe you right now." She said ominously, and returned to her normal voice. "Hey Miguel, shouldn't you be somewhere right now;" She played with her fingers as she waited for the answer. "Like in bed, asleep, perhaps, like you're supposed to?" She could hear stuttering, and she smiled at her friends suffering. "Heh…thought so…" She drew in her breath, and played with the volume button. She pressed the up button, and shouted into the sending piece of the phone. "MIGUEL, YOU BASTARD, IT IS 2 O'CLOCK IN THE MORNING WHERE YOU ARE. I WOULDN'T BE SURPRISED IF YOUR MOM CAME INTO YOUR ROOM AND STARTED TO GIVE HER LECTURE. YOU KNOW I'M IN SCHOOL RIGHT NOW, THE ONLY TIME YOU CAN CALL ME IS AT 8:00 AM AND PM, ALRIGHT! I TOLD YOU THAT A HUNDRED AND FOUR TIMES ALREADY! NOW GET TO SLEEP BEFORE I CALL YOUR MOM!" The other line stuttered.

"You wouldn't…" She smiled.

"Try me;" And the others stared at her.

"Wouldn't his mom already hear you?" Ino rolled her eyes.

"Sound-proofed doors, you can ask Sasuke all about them." She played with the phone, and lowered the volume. "Good night, Miguel! Don't let shadows crawl up your bed again." She taunted and flipped the phone shut. "Don't worry about it. You'll find out about it sooner or later." She nervously said. And the bell ran signifying it was the next class, and Sakura logged off the computer after taking some vigorous notes. She gave them to Kakashi, and he glanced at them and nodded. He then dismissed Sakura from the computer.

At the end of the day

Everything pretty much ended up like that class. If you're not sure then this is what I mean.

Teacher introduces class

Somebody messes up completely

Tomiko volunteers to clean up

Cleans up

Tsunade bursts into room, stares at Tomiko, and walks out

Miguel calls in (stopped before lunch, because of step 7)

Tomiko tells him to go to sleep _and _threatens to make him go to sleep forever coughdeath sequencecough

End of class

Repeat steps 1-9

But the most disastrous class had to be Gym class, which was last period. They were playing 'Every kid for Themselves Styled Dodge Ball'. You could just guess who ended up in the showdown. If you guessed Tomiko and Sasuke, you were WRONG! Laugh my fucking ass off. Heh…Nope, Sasuke was the first one Tomiko shot down, no, it was Ino. Heh…I'm guessing that Tomiko thought it wasn't worth hitting Ino out because someone would hit her out sooner or later. Nope, gymnastics was her sport, and Ino started doing back flips, avoiding the dodge ball at all costs, but that meant that she couldn't grab one and hit anybody out. Tomiko eyed the ball she was holding on to, and aimed right for the wall right behind Ino so it rebounded off of the wall and hit Ino from behind, making her fall flat on her back.

"Heh, I so rule at this game; I win." Tomiko smirked and thought how easy and fast that took her. "Wow, ten minutes, that must be a record!" The gym teacher, Asuma, eyed Tomiko's technique and was mesmerized by her accuracy. _'I'll enjoy having her in my class; she's going to set the boys straight. Who says that boys are better than girls? My best student Sasuke was her first target, tsk-tsk, you're slipping Sasuke.'_ He thought as he blew the whistle.

"Alright, start again, Tomiko let go of the ball and step to the wall please. Sasuke since you were the first target, you get to hit her first." Asuma said tossing the ball to Sasuke as he smirked.

"Heh…pay back time Tomiko; you're going to regret ever doing that to me." He pummelled the ball towards Tomiko who was against the wall, but she wasn't scared. She held her hands out at the last second. The impact was amazing, the force itself pushed her into the wall, but because she was light, it rebalanced the force and she wasn't harmed at all.

"Pay back time, Sasuke; I don't think so." She smirked. "You're out Sasuke, I caught your throw." She smirked. She spun the ball on her finger, and struck at the rest of the class. Ino was the second to go down. When she sat down, she automatically went to Sasuke.

"Well, Sasuke, we're together again. Don't you like our new student? And what happened to her face?" She asked sweetly.

"She seemed better last night. And Ino, get lost; maybe I should have let her get lost this morning." He grumbled, and Ino gasped.

"You met her last night? What were you doing at her place last night!" She screamed, causing everyone to stare.

"Shut up, Ino! I wasn't sleeping with her; I was just visiting one of my friends. She just happened to be home at the time." He grumbled and looked away._ 'Hmph…I wonder what goes on the minds of these students…wait, I don't even want to know.'_ Tomiko sighed and spun the ball after retrieving it.

"I wonder how long that took." She speculated, just as the bell rung. "I'm staying in my gym clothes. There's no way I'm getting into that skirt again." She grumbled, and dropped the ball. The gym teacher, Asuma stopped her.

"How would you like to try out for the sports teams next week? We're having a whole try-out marathon next week, and both Ms. Yuuhi and I would like you to be on one or more of the teams." He told her, and she shrugged.

"I'll think about it. Thanks for telling me about it though." Tomiko bowed and then left to grab her uniform. She dropped off her second set of gym clothes, and walked off. She met Sasuke at their lockers. "Hey Sasuke, are you going to drop me off?"

"I sort of have to, don't I? You don't exactly have a ride." He grumbled.

"Oh and by the way, what were you and that Ino person talking about earlier?" She questioned.

"Huh? Oh nothing, don't worry about it. Do you trust me enough to drive you home?" He teased and Tomiko was about to protest when he pushed her into her locker.

"Hey!" She called from the inside of the locker.

"Shh…if you want to live, stay quiet." He hissed, and locked the locker.

"Argh…you'd better let me out of here." She hissed back.

"Don't worry, I will, but I won't if you keep talking." He hissed again. "Now shut up."

"Hello, Sasuke. That's not your locker, if I'm correct." A cold voice stated obviously.

"No, it's not, it's someone else's." He answered the cold voice with his own amateur voice.

"Sasuke, mother wants to see you. So hurry home, and don't crash." The voice wandered away, and Tomiko was starting to choke with laughter about the two arguers. _'I've heard better cold voices, Sasuke. That voice's was much better; you need to work on your cold voice. I wonder if that was Itachi…Miguel was been talking non-stop about that guy before I left, and he was talking about that guy earlier when he called.'_ She thought, and as soon as she could feel the second presence gone, she started to bang on the locker.

"Sasuke; let me out of here!" She banged on the locker, and cut herself.

"Alright, jeez…" He turned the dial to open the lock. He saw her opening her lock earlier, so he already knew the combination. "Okay…hey what happened to your finger?"

"I cut myself, dumb ass. And what was that all about?" She scowled at him.

"I'll tell you later. As soon as I drop you off, I have to get to my house." He said simply, and dragged her into his car. "What did Coach Sarutobi want with you?" He asked as they got into his car.

"Something about a try-out marathon; should I go?" She answered dully, and yawned.

"Of course, when those try-outs are on, you try out for EVERY TEAM!" He uttered incredulously. "It's the only time you can try out for any team at all." He said as he started the car. The rest of the way, it was a silent drive; at least it was until Sasuke went off to La-la-Land, again.

"BASTARD, WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING! YOU ALMOST CRASHED AGAIN!" Tomiko shrieked, as she took the wheel again. She parked into a random parking lot. "Now that I know the way home, I'm taking my bike from now on." She sighed, and climbed out to stretch her legs.

"Looks like you just need to walk a couple of minutes. Your house is over there. I have to go home now." Sasuke sighed, and took the stopped the car. He then directed her to her place. Tomiko looked at the house she _randomly_ parked in.

"This is your house!" She awed at the towering mansion in front of her. "This place must have its own postal code!"

"It doesn't, because if it did, your house wouldn't have the same code as mine's." Sasuke sneered and saw her off to her house.

"Bye Sasuke!" She shouted, and went into her house. "Well, I have to order a couple more beds, a new computer since Shane sat on my old one. What else is there? Oh right…a phone in my room, or should I say Sasuke's and mine." She scowled at the phone calls she had to make.

After 1 hour of phone calls, and another 3 hours of homework and organizing the new areas

"That bastard must not know the difference between a queen size and a double." She grimaced. "Now that that's over, I can practice my saxophone, or maybe my trombone; or maybe my trumpet, or French horn." She wondered and wandered into her music room. She had a whole kaploodle of instruments in that room. She started with her alto saxophone, and then moved onto her trombone. After 20 minutes with those instruments, she moved onto her trumpet and French horn. She hadn't noticed that her front door had opened because she was playing her instruments, and she had sound proofed doors on the outside, so that she could concentrate on her music. Once again, someone walked in on her, without knocking, or maybe two some ones.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Here are some minor notes:

tie: that's the school uniform at my old school, O.o

accidentally: accidentally eh? I know, OoC

War Dragons Part Two: The Fantasy Gate to the Real World: I know, crummy game name, but I was bored, and couldn't think of a better name. And this game isn't real, but if it is, someone message me, please.

Victoria: This is a tribute to my friend ) Hope you don't mind me using your nameS

Walk-in closet: it's a closet that you can walk into without getting hurt

Sonic hearing: my eight year old brother told me to put that in; he's very detail-fussy

Sleeps like Naruto: means arms out and doesn't wake up

thunder booming behind him: cartoon effect )

9:25: that's the time high schools start in my area

way you dress: jacket worn like Joseph from Yu-gi-oh

Indy 500: is that the right race?

adding the match: I know, senseless science )

alchemy: minor Full Metal Alchemist

comeback: I know, crummy comeback -.-;

http/ not a real site

answer: I know, doesn't exist on some phones

fainted: deep voice?

Itachi: nope, not a mistake, Miguel already knows Itachi, but he doesn't know Sasuke. Remember, deep voice, Sasuke's deep voiceItachi's normal voice.

rebalanced the force: I know, senseless science

Sarutobi: Is that Asuma's last name?

kaploodle: my version of saying a lot )

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: 1 flame, 1 comment, and I'll update as soon as possible. Sorry to all Full Metal Alchemist fans, I haven't watched enough of it to put more in. I'll try to put more in the next chapter.

Bye-bye

Rogue-Alchemist


End file.
